Goku Black
Goku Black (mainly just referred to as Black) is one of the two main antagonists of the "Future" Trunks saga of Dragon Ball Super ''alongside Future Zamasu. He is a mysterious evil being who bares a striking resemblance to Goku and has caused the Earth's second apocalypse in Future Trunks' timeline. Eventually though, it is revealed that he is actually 'Zamasu' with Goku's body. He is one of the biggest threats in the entire ''Dragon Ball franchise as he poses a threat to all time and space. Black is the most evil version of Zamasu and is the original Zamasu (since he's from the original timeline). He is the mastermind behind the Zero Mortal Plan and specifically recruited his future self to assist him. Like Goku, he was voiced by Masako Nozawa in the Original Japanese dub while Sean Schemmel voices him in the FUNimation English dub. History Zamasu was originally North Kai of Universe 10, but due to his incredible and unique fighting abilities, he was selected to undergo training to become the next Supreme Kai; becoming the pupil of the current Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu. However, as Zamasu started observing multiple planets, he began to distrust and grow a hatred of mortals, believing that they've abused their god-given wisdom and continue their mistakes of enacting war and violence upon their worlds. Some time later, Gowasu and Zamasu are visited by Beerus, Whis and Goku; the latter of whom challenges him to a sparring match. Upon Gowasu's approval, Zamasu fights with Goku, but is overwhelmed and defeated when he transforms into his Super Saiyan 2 state. Angered that a mortal possesses power capable of challenging the gods, Zamasu grows an obsession towards Goku which only increases his hatred for mortals. Some time later, Zamasu learns about the Super Dragon Balls and, upon hearing about their power to grant wishes, decides to take matters into his own hands. Zamasu then kills Gowasu and takes his Potara earrings, inheriting his position as Supreme Kai. He then manages to gather the Super Dragon Balls and wishes to switch bodies with Goku, becoming Goku Black. Upon switching bodies, Black immediately traveled to Earth and killed Goku along with Chi-Chi and Goten. Using the Time Ring, Goku Black traveled to Future Trunks' timeline, where the God of Destruction no longer existed in his universe, killed Future Gowasu and aligned with his future counterpart. Once again, the duo gathered the Super Dragon Balls and wished for Future Zamasu to become immortal; destroying the Super Dragon Balls after the wish was granted. Together, both Goku Black and Future Zamasu killed all the Supreme Kais in Trunks' timeline, eliminating the Gods of Destruction due to their life-link and removing possible opposition from the Gods. With no one left to stop them, the two enacted their goal to wipe out all the mortals, dubbing it the 'Zero Mortals Plan'. Goku Black traveled to many planets, destroying life on every one of them, calling himself Goku and proclaiming to be eliminating the mortals in the name of justice. Black eventually arrives on Future Earth and quickly brought humanity to the brink of extinction until Future Trunks tried to stop him. Future Trunks spends over a year trying to fight Black, with Trunks constantly being defeated and barely escaping with his life. Soon, Trunks went into hiding waiting for Future Bulma to prepare the fuel to use the time machine to go back to the present for help. Upon sensing Trunks' ki, Black destroys Bulma's lab and kills Bulma in front of Trunks. He also appears to kill Future Mai after she tries to stall him. Enraged, Trunks attempts to fight Black, but Black beats Trunks very easily and charges a ki blast sphere. However, Trunks then throws his sword and blasts Black with a Masenko. Black blocks his attack then he loses sights of Trunks until Trunks came out of the ground in the time machine. He then tries to blast Trunks with a Dark Version of the Kamehameha, but Trunks successfully manages to escape and travel back to the present timeline in the time machine. Following Trunks' departure into the past, Black continuously tries to sense for Trunks across the planet until the Time Ring has a strange reaction and creates a portal leading to the past timeline. Entering the timeline, he finds Future Trunks as well as Goku and Vegeta. Enraged, Trunks attempts to go and challenge Black, but is stopped by Vegeta while Goku confronts Black in his place. Black attacks Goku with the same Golden-Black ki blast sphere he tried to kill Future Trunks with and sends Goku flying. Goku then powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and fights back, with the two seeming to be evenly matched. However, throughout the fight, the Time Ring attempts to pull Black back into the future timeline. Black fights it until he could no longer resist the Time Ring's pull and is eventually forced back into the future; but not before destroying Trunks' time machine. Upon returning, he collapses from his injuries after his fight with Goku, but is not upset and says he will get stronger from said injuries and regains his composure. Black proceeded to test his increased power, using a Golden-Black ki sphere, bigger than it's usual size firing it, pleased with his increased power and embedding Goku's fighting style into his own. With his new power increase, Black attacks the base of the Resistance, formed by Future Mai and the surviving human's who struggle to defend Earth. Black easily dominates and kills half of the Resistance and causes the rest to retreat and form a new base. After Future Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta travel to the Future, Black confronts them and then fights Vegeta in his SSB form. Black moves closer catching Vegeta off guard. Vegeta then attacks Black with a barrage of punches but Black blocks all of them. Goku Black then transforms into his own God Form called Super Saiyan Rosé. ' He then resumes the fight with Vegeta but stabs Vegeta badly with an Energy hand sword. Goku then joins the fight while Future Trunks takes care of Vegeta's wound. The two fight evenly until Future Zamasu appears and stands besides Goku Black. The two then fight Goku overwhelming him until Future Trunks helps Goku fight them. Goku fought Black and Future Trunks fought Future Zamasu. Black backed Goku into a corner and Future Trunks's attacks didn't have any effect on Future Zamasu. It's then that Future Zamasu reveals that he has gained immortality and can not die now. He then grabs Goku and Trunks allowing Black's Kamehameha to hit them. The two take damage and just when Black and Future Zamasu were about to finish the Saiyans off, the injured Vegeta stops them. Soon the Resistance rescues the three Saiyans and they retreat to the past. Future Zamasu then says to Black that they will be back. Later, when Goku and his friends return to the future, Black and Future Zamasu go to confront them. When Goku calls Black a "fake", Black tells him he is incorrect and reveals his true identity to Goku. He is actually Zamasu from the present timeline, who switched bodies with Goku and killed him, hence why his ''ki is similar to Zamasu's. He then tells them that while Beerus did indeed destroy his past self, the Time Ring prevents changes to the timeline from affecting him. Goku, Vegeta and Trunks then power up and prepare to fight Black. As they fought with Black and Future Zamasu, having the upper on the Saiyan trio, Black and Future Zamasu reveal that after Black stole Goku's body and killed him, he murdered Chi-Chi and Goten as well in cold-blood. This caused Goku's power to rise incredibly due to his anger, Goku then began overwhelming Black but was ultimately defeated nonetheless. As Goku laid down in defeat, Black and Future Zamasu revealed the reasons behind their plans, saying Future Trunks was the one to blame for traveling back and forth through time causing history to change. They called Future Trunks a "Sinner". because of this Trunks awakens a new Super Saiyan form then claiming he would be the one to kill Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Goku, Vegeta and Bulma then retreat while Future Trunks holds off Black and Future Zamasu. Goku and his friends later return, with Goku having learned the Mafuba technique to trap Future Zamasu. In order to ensure that the battlefield will be their grave, Goku Black destroys their time machine. Seeing that Vegeta is using his anger to become stronger, Goku Black decides to try this as well. As a result of his anger at the mortals who disrespect the Gods and the Gods who turn their heads away to such disrespect, Black is able to summon his energy blade and transform it into a scythe, which he uses to cut a hole in the sky and summon countless copies of himself distracts Goku and Vegeta. However, after sensing Future Zamasu's ki appear and disappear, Goku Black leaves to see what's going on. Future Zamasu explains to Black that the humans are much more dangerous than they originally thought, prompting Goku Black to fuse with him, creating '''Fusion Zamasu. However, Fusion Zamasu's body later began to mutate and become unstable due to Goku Black's mortal body combining with Future Zamasu's immortal one; allowing Fusion Zamasu to be defeated by Future Trunks. Future Zen-Oh later erased Fusion Zamasu from existence along with Future Trunks' entire timeline, thus putting an end to both Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Personality Goku Black is extremely ruthless, conniving, sadistic, emotionless, diabolical, heartless, remorseless and manipulative. He has killed many humans including Future Bulma without a second thought saying it was in the name of "Justice". During his fight with Future Trunks, he was enjoying the battle and demonstrates a sense of brutality as he savagely kicks Trunks' right arm breaking his bones and then shoots a barrage of Ki blasts at him. Also judging from his derogatory comments about Trunks's Saiyan heritage, it is possible he has some negative feelings towards those with Saiyan blood. Yet at the same time refers to them as a proud warrior race, and finds Trunks's unbecoming tactics for a Saiyan disgusting. He also has high respects for Goku saying it is a honor to fight him. He also shares a few traits with Goku, namely his desire to fight strong opponents and love for fighting, even going as far as not using his full power at the beginning of the battle to have a good fight. Black shares Goku's determination, after seeing Future Trunks disappear in the Time Machine, he promises to find him while claiming that there is nowhere for him to run. Goku Black utterly detests humanity, perceiving them as a blasphemy and God's greatest mistake. He elaborates this by stating that he has scoured several universes and has implied to have seen enough timelines via Time Ring to feel vindicated in his belief that humanity is an existence that prevents the universe as a whole from becoming a true paradise and has taken upon himself to destroy all traces of mankind, who he believes have only been allowed to live as long as they have because the Gods to acknowledge their failure in creating humans. He shows masochistic traits, such as taking a full-force punch from Future Trunks while laughing, and seemingly enjoys the pain inflicted to him by Goku. However, he is slightly irritated and argumentative, when Trunks threw his sword at him, in order to intercept Black's charged ki blast. Appearance Black's original appearance was the same as his other timeline counterparts. After stealing Goku's body he underwent some physical changes. While still looking identical to Goku, he has a more thinner physique and facial structure. His eyes are more sharper and has a somewhat younger look then Goku. His Gi consists of a sleeveless dark grey jacket, a long sleeved black undershirt, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single earring on his left ear and a silver Time Ring on his right index finger. When concealed in dark clouds or fire, Goku Black has the appearance of a demon from hell. Powers and Abilities He is strong enough to easily defeat Future Trunks (in his Super Saiyan form) in battle, gets blasted with a ki-powered shotgun without being harmed, and destroy almost every human within a year. It is said by Future Trunks that Goku Black possesses power equal or greater than Super Saiyan 3 Goku. However, during the encounter with Goku, Black was roughly comparable to Super Saiyan 2 Goku and kept gradually increasing his power during the fight. After his encounter with Goku, Black embedded Goku's fighting style into his own, making him more powerful than before. With his power increased in his base form he is able to take blows from Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta until he transformed into his Super Saiyan Rose' form, allowing him to overpower Vegeta. Conventional weapons such as guns won't hurt him and the bullets he caught from said guns were severely deformed. Even after being caught in an explosion that brought Sky Scrapers down on him burying him under he shrugged it off without a scratch. It's been speculated that his power is enough to threaten the entire Universe, and will force the involvement of the Gods of Destruction: Beerus and Champa, the Supreme Kais, and even the Omni-King himself. Transformations Super Saiyan In the Dragon Ball Super ''Manga, Goku Black has the ability to transform into the standard Super Saiyan form and uses it to combat Super Saiyan Vegeta. According to Future Trunks this was the first time he had seen Black go Super Saiyan. In this form Black was evenly matched with SS Vegeta until Vegeta went into his Super Saiyan Blue form, allowing him to overwhelm Black. Super Saiyan Rose By using his Godly Ki along side his Super Saiyan form, Goku Black is able to access his own version of the Super Saiyan Blue form called '''Super Saiyan Rosé. '''In' this form the hair color is pink with pure white highlights. The eyebrows are a whitish-pink color, and the eyes follow suit. The aura resembles a flame of darkness, with a reddish-purple inside. The clothing gains a purple hue and the user glows with purple particles. This form evolves Black to become superior to both SSB Goku and SSB Vegeta and defeats Vegeta easily by stabbing him with an Energy Blade made from his aura. It also powers up his Black Kamehameha so much that it could kill both SSB Goku and Vegeta with one hit. Upon receiving several beatings from Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta, his powers increase to the point where he can create an energy scythe and cut holes in time-space, allowing him to summon clones of himself with the same amount of power. Notable Techniques Black Power Ball The Black Power Ball is charged by one hand, creating a golden energy sphere with a core of black energy, creating a devastating explosion upon impact. When fired, the energy ball is completely golden with a black outline. Future Zamasu uses an indigo colored version of this. The attack can also be fired as a '''Continuous Black Power Ball. Black Kamehameha Black cups his hands in the signature Kamehameha stance, forming a dark-purple ball of energy before firing a powerful beam of purple energy against his opponents. It is powerful enough to destroy an entire city. His SSR From uses a stronger pink version of the attack called Super Black Kamehameha. Violent Fierce God Slicer SSR Black creates a weapon with his energy aura and uses it against his opponents. It is strong enough to cut the skin of even a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. The three main weapons used are: a sword, a scythe, a scimitar, it can be used to open portals, and can be fired in the form of multiple javelins. Videos Goku Black turns Super Saiyan Rose (Sub) Goku and Future Trunks vs. Goku Black and Future Zamasu (Sub) Trivia *Black has the same voice Japanese voice actress as Goku, Masako Nozawa. *Goku Black is the third evil counterpart of Goku to appear, The first was Turles and the second was Shadow Goku. *Black has the same voice English voice actor as Goku, Sean Schemmel. *Black makes his first video game appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. *All of Goku Black's moves and techniques are the same as Goku's, only dark versions. *Similar to Future 17 and Future 18, he caused apocalyptic destruction in the future. *When Black followed Future Trunks into the past, he was somehow able to identify Vegeta alongside Goku and Beerus, despite the fact that the two of them had never met (due to Vegeta not traveling to the 10th Universe with the others). *Despite sharing the role of main antagonist with Future Zamasu, Black is the true mastermind of the plot because he is responsible for killing the Gowasus of both timelines and convincing Future Zamasu to join him. *Because Black is from the original flow of time, Black is in fact the original Zamasu. *Goku Black is the second villain in the DB Franchise to have his own unique Super Saiyan transformation, The first was Broly with his Legendary Super Saiyan form. *Goku Black and Zamasu's main way of fighting is with Energy Blades. In Black's case, he makes the Energy Blade out of his own aura. *Goku Black is similar to the following villains: **Drek from Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life. Both characters are evil, color themed, counterparts of the hero (Goku Black for Goku and Drek for Shrek) and are both extremely ruthless. **Apocalypse from X-Men: Apocalypse: They both seek to destroy humanity and create a world where only the fittest survive; they both wear robes; they are Pure Evil Big Bads. **Boris the Animal from Men in Black III; They teamed up with a past/future version of themselves to alter time and conquer the planet Earth. **Dark Danny from Danny Phantom: They are evil clones of the main protagonist and are Pure Evil. **Frieza from Dragon Ball Z: They both battled Goku and subsequently became obsessed with defeating him. They are also Pure Evil. **Magus (Marvel): Both are evil incarnations of the hero from an alternate future. **Professor Zoom from DC Comics: They are evil clones of the protagonist who seek to alter time and destroy them. **Syndrome from The Incredibles: They are fans of the hero, but they seek to destroy them. They also have flaming hair and shoot laser beams. **Cyborg Superman from DC Comics: They are both evil clones of the main protagonists (Goku and Superman) and are actually people taking the form of them (Zamasu and Hank) and having the ability to form weapons made of energy (Black's dark aura and Cyborg Superman's yellow ring). **Owlman from Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths: They are Pure Evil alternate versions of a major character (Goku Black: Goku, Owlman: Batman) that seek to destroy the multiverse. *Goku Black and Zamasu are the first Dragon Ball villains to threaten time. Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Forms Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Magic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mongers Category:God Wannabe Category:Humanoid Category:Cataclysm Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Anarchist Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Deities Category:The Heavy Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessor Category:Assassin Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elementals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Neutral Evil Category:Usurper Category:Pure Evil Category:Successful Category:Fragmental Category:Death Gods Category:Deceased Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Multi-beings Category:Genocidal Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supreme Beings